Love and Quidditch
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: Angelina and Fred have just started dating. Then Angelina begins to spend more time with Oliver Wood then she begins to relize she has feelings for Oliver too. Only problem is Fred doesn't like that...
1. The Question

A/N Um enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
The are really only two things to worry about in life  
  
Whether you are well or sick  
  
If you are well there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you are sick than there are only two things to worry about  
  
Whether you will get better or die  
  
If you get better than there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you die there are only two things to worry about  
  
Whether you will go up or down  
  
If you go up there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you go down than you will be to busy shaking hands with old friends to worry about anything!  
  
Love  
  
And  
  
Quidditch  
  
"See you tomorrow," My boyfriend, Fred said with one final wave.  
  
I began to walk back to the girl's dormitory when I accidentally bumped into Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain.  
  
"Angelina! I was just looking for you! I was wondering…if you could help me out with the team…you know sort of like a co-captain?" He asked.  
  
"Oliver, hun, you have a one track mind…but sure I'll help you out." I said.  
  
"Great!" He said and gave me a wink. I heard some girls sigh contentedly.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then." I said and continued my walk back to the girl's dormitory.  
  
I climbed into my familiar bed and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. On the Quidditch Field

A/N Sorry that chapter was really short...anyway keep reading...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...  
  
Love  
  
And  
  
Quidditch  
  
The next morning Katie woke me up. She was running around screeching.  
  
"Huh? Where's the fire?" I asked stupidly (Hey, I just woke up...)  
  
"She can't find her hair clip..." Alicia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well I gotta go now. I told Oliver that I'd help him out with plays and stuff..."  
  
"Did I just hear you say, help Oliver? Did you already dump Fred?" Alicia asked with surprise.  
  
"Angelina's so lucky," Katie sighed, "First Fred now Oliver..."  
  
"I didn't dump Fred." I said confused.  
  
"You're playing?" Alicia asked with even more surprise.  
  
"Now that's really something I'd expect from Alicia, not you..." Katie said.  
  
"What? No, no. I'm just helping Oliver with the team..."  
  
"Oh of course..." Alicia said, not at all convinced.  
  
I walked out into the common room and bumped into Fred.  
  
"Oh! Angelina! Want to go to Hogsmeade today?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Fred I was going to help Oliver with plays and stuff. I promised." I said.  
  
"Oliver?" Fred asked with disbelief.  
  
"That's right," Oliver said putting his arm around me (A/N you know how in movies ppl just appear out of the shadows?), "We're just going to work on some plays, you know Quidditch stuff."  
  
"See ya," I said with on last apologetic grin.  
  
We walked down to the Quidditch field and began to talk about plays (A/N I could write about this in detail but that's like listening to two guys go over plays in the Super bowl ((go patriots!)), who wants to?) Afterwards Oliver gave me a grin, " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"If you're thinking. Let's have a `friendly' one on one, head to head, no rules Quidditch match, I'm in!" I replied grinning back.  
  
We mounted our brooms and kicked off. I immediately grabbed the Quaffle from Oliver and while Oliver was still in disbelief, scored.  
  
"Wow," Oliver gaped.  
  
"This time be prepared," I said, throwing him the Quaffle.  
  
He flew around a bit but I got it back pretty easily. I was just to the hoop when he flew out of nowhere and blocked my shot. With the Quaffle in his hand he turned around and gave me his infamous smirk (A/N You know, the one that melts every girl's heart, were he raises his eyebrow). My knees got very weak. I suddenly felt very sick.  
  
A look of genuine concern crossed Oliver's face, "Are you alright? You don't look so good Angelina."  
  
Now I felt really dizzy, "I'm..." I began to fall off my broom. Oliver flew under me and caught me.  
  
"I'm going to take you to Madame Pompfrey." He said, his face fading in and out. Mmm his aftershave smells good...was my last conscious thought. 


	3. Weak at the knees?

A/N Weak at the knees? Uh oh...  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything...  
  
Love  
  
And  
  
Quidditch  
  
I woke up to see Oliver's worried face watching me.  
  
"Oh! You're awake I was so worried..." Oliver trailed off.  
  
"Oh, she's awake! Get out Oliver!" Madame Pompfrey said.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait outside for you Angelina." Oliver said walking away.  
  
"So, Angelina, you have no fever or any signs of sickness, besides the fact that you fainted in Mr. Wood's arms. Could you describe you symptoms?"  
  
"Well, I felt a bit weak at the knees, then like I was about to barf! Then I got really dizzy...mm Oliver has nice aftershave...so what is it, Rose?" I asked. In my second year I got into a bad Quidditch accident and Rose (A/N Rose is what I think Madame Pompfrey's first name should be.) and I really bonded.  
  
Rose stifled a laugh, "Weak at the knees? Nice aftershave? Honey, this disease has no cure, hun, you've fallen for Oliver, hard. Not a bad choice either, he was so sweet when he came in with you. Very worried, paced around your bed..."  
  
"Yeah he's really sweet, but what about Fred?" I asked. Life is so confusing, Oliver, Fred...  
  
"Fred?" Rose asked, "Oh this is complicated. You really have to follow your heart with this one."  
  
Suddenly I knew.  
  
"See ya, Rose," I said walking out the door.  
  
"Angelina!" Oliver said, warm relief flooding his gorgeous face.  
  
"Oliver, I..." I began, but he didn't hear me.  
  
"I was so worried. I mean it was scary you just fainted," He babbled, " I thought you were going to die and never find out..."  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
"This," He said drawing me closer into a kiss.  
  
"Oliver, I had come to tell you that I think I'm in love with you. I need to get things sorted out with Fred before we start dating," I blurted as we broke apart, " I mean, if that kiss meant what I thought it did."  
  
"It did," Oliver assured me, "Let's see Fred now."  
  
"Why wait? I'm right here." Fred said, appearing from the shadows, menacingly.  
  
A/N UH OH! Freddy's mad! Oh and if you're a little slow the whole Rose thing is what I just made up. I said if Angelina had had a total freak Quidditch accident and spent like a month in the hospital wing then she and Madame Pompfrey could've, like, bonded and now she let's Angelina call her by her first name. Keep reading and please review! 


	4. The Fight

A/N What's going to happen? I know but you don't! Ha ha!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? I don't own crap.  
  
"Fred it's not what you think..." I said but he wasn't listening.  
  
"So, `old pal' decided to take my girl down to the Quidditch field. Make a move on her there?" Fred said.  
  
"Fred it's not that," Oliver said.  
  
Fred punched him in the face, hard.  
  
"Fred! No!" I cried.  
  
Fred showed no signs of giving up. He was going to beat him to the death! I ran in front of Fred.  
  
"Fred! No!" I sobbed.  
  
"Get out of the way." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No! Don't kill him!" I sobbed even harder.  
  
"I said GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Fred shouted, punching me in the face.  
  
"Rose, HELP!" I yelled with my last breath before I hit the ground. 


	5. Dead?

A/N Is Oliver dead? What will happen to Angelina?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
I woke up back in the hospital wing with a throbbing pain in my jaw. My head felt foggy.  
  
"Oh you're awake," Rose said with fake briskness.  
  
"What happened?" I asked groggily.  
  
"Fred hit you in the jaw, pretty hard, its broken."  
  
Suddenly it was all coming back Fred a fight and-  
  
"Oliver! What happened to Oliver?" I asked with alarm.  
  
Rose seemed very uncomfortable, "Well honey, he didn't come out as well as you..."  
  
"He's not...dead? Is he?" I asked, not daring to believe it.  
  
"Oh, honey..." Rose said hugging me.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Oliver? Gone? Why? How?  
  
"Why?" I whispered.  
  
"Honey he's gone to a better place.  
  
The  
  
End  
  
A/N Tragic, huh? Please R/R. 


End file.
